someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Man in White
3 months ago. That was the last time I saw my loved ones and yet the same time that I had experienced fear. I... I never used to think it could happen. We had a truce, an agreement, a sharing of culture.Ours was such a simple way, but then he came. He came riding in on his horse with trumpets sounding beside him. The people rejoiced. Fools, they were not the trumpets of joy and celebration, but of warfare and chaos. One of the elderly came to greet the man on the horse who I could only describe as being a pale long necked man donning snow white armour and a blue cape and had jet black hair that just blew in the wind. It was a mocking gesture to his true form. He was a beast in its truest form. I stood amongst the crowds wondering what it could mean when he 'graced' our presence. His men had retained their weaponry so we assumed no danger. Our villlage elder went to greet him. He knelt at the mans feet in a conversation that was all too silent for me to hear. What happened next I cannot begin to understand. The man in white yelled out 'I am a prince. How dare you mock me with your pitiful excuses'. Our elder begged for his forgiveness. What could have come from it other than what happened next. I realised who the man was and knew our fate. I looked into his eyes. They were raw and feral. They cried for blood and were not content with simplicity and compassion. He grabbed out from his scabbard a long double edged sword that had the aura of the many souls that he must have taken by it and cried out... "Die Pig"! With one fell swoop we all trembled, feeling our knees wobbling as our village elders edging to the floor slowly. We realised it was an invasion at that point and not a visit and we panicked. The cut was so clean that his body was still trembling even in death from pure shock. At his command, the cavalry beside the man in white sprung out their torches and started burning down our homes. He charged at all of us frightening us away. He managed to slice many of us on horseback with his superior warrior skills. He grinned at me and laughed as he had me backed into a corner. He was edging towards me. He got so close to me that I could smell his putrid breath. How many had succumbed to him? I thought so... He told me that if I wanted to live that I must strip down and roll in the dirt. I pulled down my robes as I could see the dead around me. I rolled in the dirt as he had commanded expecting a merciful fate thinking that he surely has some sense of humanity. I noticed he had this crystal piece embedded within his hand and he was talking to himself. He seemed to be having a conversation with the crystal muttering the words "Is this sacrifice worthy to you my precious beast"? He slowly walked up to me as I lay on the floor. He drew his sword and placed it upon my throat. I had assumed my end. He first asked me "Have you seen enough or should I put you in hell right now"? I could tell that either way I was doomed so I was silent. He was ready to slice me until a bright light came and a young boy in his teens came in. He stared at the man. I thought to myself run you fool. The words would have come out but I could still feel the cold steel pinning down on my throat. The boy looked so simple but the man feared him. I couldn't understad why. The boy raised his arms and from there everything went white. I woke up later in a castle in an unknown position. I was in the infirmary and wondered who was the young man that had saved me. When I was ready to leave after two months I saw him waiting outside. We didn't say anything to eachother, but in my heart I was grateful to him. Tears rushed down my eyes as I lached onto him. He held me tight and looked into my eyes and I could see something pure. He too had been hurt by the man in white, but he looked different. He had a look of determination on his face as he went away with his men. I will never forget the name they chanted as he left the castle. Riou! Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story